This Is Enough
by Glayde
Summary: One-shot.GippalRikku.After the defeat of Vegnagun, Rikku was extremely unhappy. Gippal seems to be her problem but it is soon solved by Gippal also. Read it to find out more! Read and review please!


Notes: There will be some AlBhed in here but I've translated the meaning and put it next to the sentence. So, sit back, relax and enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from FFX or FFX2 but I do own the plot. (  
  
This is Enough  
  
I sighed miserably as a comforting breeze pushed my braided shiny blonde hair back. I am now standing in front of the Besaid Beach. Although the weather is sunny today, I do not feel the same. How I wish I could be as free the birds flying above me. How I wish my happiness would be as wide and bottomless as the open sea stretching in front of me. Or rather how I wish I was Yuna or Paine right now.  
  
After we have defeated the Vegnagun, Tidus has returned. So, right now Tidus and Yuna are a couple. So are Paine and Nooj. I envy them so much! They all have someone to love and love them back. All I have right now is the memory of a handsome blonde guy with spiky hair and emerald green eyes whom treats me worst than he treats his machina faction workers.  
  
Tears invaded my swirling green eyes as I sank onto the damp sand on the beach. I have long abandoned my boots. I love to feel the feeling of sand beneath my feet and fingers, after all I grew up in a blazing desert.  
  
The tears before cascaded down my smooth cheek and I started crying. This is the first time I've cried in the open for so long. No one is here or so I thought, so I could cry as much as I want to. I would always have to act happy in front of the others. Every time I felt like crying, I told myself not to cry. When Yuna was sad, I would comfort her but when I'm sad, I'm always alone.  
  
I had always had a soft spot for anyone that was feeling sad. I just couldn't stand anyone being unhappy in my presence. So eversince my mother died, I told myself not to cry and it was my resolution that I would always make people happy.  
  
Other people always think that I'm hyper and always happy but no one knows when I am sad. I hide all the misery in my heart and bottle them up until it's too pressured to take anymore. But right now, the only feeling I have is hurt. I thought that the blonde guy had felt something for me but no.... He had to forsake me and betray me like he once did. What I just saw shattered my broken heart.  
  
Flashback  
  
While I was walking happily to Yuna's new home, I saw a spiky blonde head, so I decided to follow him silently behind. I expect him to turn around and scold me for being such a nosy girl. What I didn't expect was what I saw!  
  
Standing a few yards in front of me was the most horrible nightmare that could happen to me. I saw him walking towards Elena, one of his workers who was sobbing. Seeing her cry made myself feel like crying too. I feel like reaching out to her and hugging her. However, before I got the chance, someone else walked towards her and hugged her.  
  
I was standing quite close to her and I could hear Gippal whispering, " Always love you" to her!  
  
After that, I had turned my back on them and ran here.  
  
End of flashback  
  
The thought of that memory infuriated me so much that I stood up and screamed into the sea, "GIPPAL! You big, fat bully! Always making me cry! You even treat the Elena girl better that you treat me!"  
  
I dropped back onto the sandy floor and let my tears fall onto my khaki mini skirt. Suddenly, a pair of arm snaked around me and pulled me into a very hard chest. I was so shocked that I stayed limp in the person's arm as he pushed my head onto his chest. He shushed me. Then, I heard it. That voice, it sounds familiar.  
  
Finally, I found the strength to lift my head. When I looked up, I was looking into a swirling emerald eye and an eye patch of a blonde man who had grace my dreams many times.  
  
He took advantage of my shocked eyes to lean forward and place his lips upon mine. That got me even more shocked. Soon, I recovered myself and looped my arms around his neck and kissed him back. He tilts my head and deepened the kiss. After a minute of intense kissing, we both pulled away, gasping for breath.  
  
Then, he spoke, "So, that was what you wanted for a very long time, eh? Feeling jealous about Elena too, aren't you?"  
  
I blushed deep red and lashed back out at him, "You always bully me! You big meanie!"  
  
"You forgot to answer the question about Elena...." He said in a singsong voice.  
  
"I don't want to answer!" I screamed at him.  
  
Then with lightning speed I stood up and bolted away from him. Not more than twenty seconds later, Gippal came running after me while screaming, " Rikku! Come Back Here! You know you can't run from me!"  
  
I turned around and screamed back, "Try me!"  
  
Obviously that was a mistake because I didn't a crossing cactuar and I tripped over it and fell flat on my face, giving Gippal something to laugh at.  
  
After I recomposed myself, I stood up and groaned, "Owie! You big meanie! Didn't even help me up first."  
  
I put on a hurt expression, which made him laugh out even more.  
  
"Oui ghuf fro e muja oui? Palyica oui'na cu lmisco!" he stated and make me blush a deeper shade of red. [You know why I love you? Because you're so clumsy!]  
  
I looked at him shocked and managed to whisper, "Oui muja sa?" [You love me?]  
  
He looked at me shocked and seems to realised what he let slip from his mouth. Carefully and slowly, he answered, "Famm, cehla oui ymnayto raynt. E tu muja oui." [Well, since you already heard. I do love you.]  
  
I smiled shyly. Then I remembered something.  
  
I ask, "Pid, Elena....." [But Elena]  
  
He took my hands in his and said, "E ycg oui du pameaja sa dryd E tu hud vaam yhodrehk vun ran. Cra'c Pynymye'c meddma cecdan fru ec fungehk vun sa.'. [I ask you to believe me that I do not feel anything for her. She's Baralai's little sister who is working for me.]  
  
"Pid oui cyet oui'mm ymfyoc muja ran...." I said, wanting to believe him. [But you said you'll always love her....]  
  
"Since when did I say that? What I told her back there was that Baralai will always love her. They had a fight you see..." He said looking down at me.  
  
I smiled contentedly and shyly because I've wronged this man that I loved for so long. "But how did you know I was here?" I asked.  
  
He piched my nose playfully and said, "Because you are such a clumsy girl! When you ran away from the place, chocobos from miles away could have heard you.'  
  
"You big ............. Mmm..." I didn't get to finished my sentence because his lips were on mine again and groaned.  
  
Later on, we pulled away and I asked him, "So what does this make us?"  
  
"A little insecure, aren't you? Okay, after this we're lovers, happy?" he said teasingly.  
  
"More than!" I shouted triumphantly and hugged him.  
  
He held my hand and we both walked to Yuna's new house together. On the way, I did some thinking. I finally concluded that I do not need to own Yuna's glorious life, I do not need all the gils in the world that I can get and I do not need all the luxuries I could have because this is enough. Actually, more than enough.  
  
The End  
  
Notes: You know what to do. Press that little review button over there and type away! 


End file.
